Never Let Me Go
by ElizabethMaeWinchester-Kirk
Summary: After Nero's attacks in Space, the Enterprise returns home until her next mission. Upon arriving back to Earth, Kirk finds that he has a long-lost relative, who he's never met. Will finding out that he has a Sister he's never known, impact his future as Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise?
1. Chapter 1

**_Star Trek: Never Let Me Go_**

Summary: After Nero's attacks in Space, the _Enterprise_ returns home until her next mission. Upon arriving back to Earth, Kirk finds that he has a long-lost relative, who he's never met. Will finding out that he has a Sister he's never known, impact his future as Captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise_?

Rating: **T** - For now. (See Warnings.)

Warnings: If you have not watched the 2009 Reboot of Star Trek, you won't really be spoiled. HOWEVER, there are some themes in here. It's major Angst, and there's a bit of Self-Harm in this story. I have rated the story as T, but that may change, if given indication that I should change it.

Beta: I'm actually looking for someone who would like to be my Beta. PM me if you'd be interested, please!

Pairings: Bones/OC, Spock/Uhura

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jim's sister (whom is to be announced next chapter).  
Title is the same song from **Florence And The Machine**'s _'Ceremonials'_ album.

The song, _'Never Let Me Go'_ released back in October 2011 on their newest album to date '_Ceremonials'_ around the same time I lost my Grandmother and shortly after, my Grandfather. For the longest time, I could not stop listening to it, because it was the only song that could make me cry, and I needed a good cry a lot of times. I still cry. I'm crying now. I miss them so much.

So, I apologize in advance, if some things may not make sense. What a way to start writing fan fiction again, huh? Yes, I haven't written any new material since maybe 2010? I have been working on my book (soon to be published) called _"Random Acts of Kindness"._ Check out the Facebook page on my FF profile.

Okay - it's time we 'Boldly' went. Enjoy! Feedback is welcomed. Please be kind when giving criticism. Thanks!

* * *

The _Enterprise _was docked for repairs as well as other important things - Graduation, Promotion of many Starfleet officers, a memorial for all of whom had perished in Nero's attack - and countless of other non-important things.

"_This is your Captain. We will be arriving at Earth in approximately five minutes. As you are all aware of your orders from the Admirals at Starfleet, there will be a memorial for all of those we have lost in the attacks, tomorrow at 0900. Many of you will be back aboard the _Enterprise_, and many will not. Whatever the outcome, I wish you all luck in your future endeavors and God speed. Kirk out."_

Captain James T. Kirk, sat in his chair, observing his officers around him. Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, Spock, Bones. He knew they would be back aboard the _Enterprise_ when they left Earth after the much needed repairs. That made him happy, as he felt they were his family. The family he never had before. The family in which he would do anything for.

"Approaching Earth Space Dock in three minutes, Sir."

"Aye, Sulu. Uhura, have you checked us in?"

"Yes, Captain. Ten minutes ago."

"Good."

"Keptain, iz et twue dat ve are getting a new tactical offecer?" Chekov asked, curious.

"Yes it is, Mister Chekov. In fact, the bridge crew will be meeting with a few Admirals and our new officer. Actually, she will be the only female tactical officer."

"Fascinating."

Kirk turned to Spock and smirked. "Sure is, Spock. Can you imagine, a _female_ tactical officer?" He grinned.

"Down boy." Uhura said, rolling her eyes.

In return, Kirk stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"Sir, if I may remind you, as Captain of this vessel, it is illogical to behave as such."

"As such, what?"

"Juvenile? Hell, an infant?" Bones emphasized Spock's point sarcastically, adding in a eye-roll for good measure.

"Precisely."

Jim shook his head. "Oh come on, gotta have some fun, lighten up. We've been through hell and back."

"You can say _that_ again." Bones said, crossing his arms.

"Captain, we are now docking."

"Aye, Sulu. Uhura, please report to Starfleet that we're home."

Uhura nodded.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of the _Enterprise_. Welcome home." _ Kirk reported over the ship-wide comm.

* * *

After all the lower crew (cadets, etc) departed the _Enterprise_, the senior crew (mainly the bridge, whatever tactical officers still onboard, doctors and nurses) followed in suit.

"Spock, can I see you for a moment?" Jim asked Spock, just outside the docking station back at Starfleet.

"Yes you may, Captain."

"Jim. I'm not the Captain now. In fact, I'm sure that the Admirals and Captain Pike will want to hand her back off to you, or maybe someone more capable than me."

"I decline Captaincy. I feel better suited for other things."

"Regardless. I… uh… I need to apologize."

"For what, may I ask?"

"While I can't exactly tell you why I did what I did, I apologize for my actions on the bridge the other day. I also am really sorry for the loss of your mother, _and _Vulcan. I know you feel a great deal of loss. I'm not pitying you, Mister Spock. I just want to offer my apologies and sincere condolences."

Spock tilted his head in understanding. "While such actions are not needed, they are appreciated. I may never understand why you did what you did, I accept your apology and condolences, on behalf of myself and what is left of my race."

"Thank you. I hope one day, we can serve together again." Kirk said, pausing. "On better conditions."

"I regret to say that I may be leaving Starfleet. My people will need to rebuild and being one of the last remaining of my kind, I have a duty to them."

"I understand. Whatever happens in the future for you and your people, Spock, I wish you luck."

"I wish to pass on the same to you, Captain."

"Jim."

Spock nodded. "Jim. Live Long and Prosper." He said, giving Jim the custom Vulcan salute.

"Live Long and Prosper."

With that, both Captain and First Officer went their separate ways, unknowing of their futures.

* * *

Aye, lemme know how this first chapter was. Please? XO.


	2. Battle Hymn

**_Star Trek: Never Let Me Go_**

Summary: After Nero's attacks in Space, the _Enterprise_ returns home until her next mission. Upon arriving back to Earth, Kirk finds that he has a long-lost relative, who he's never met. Will finding out that he has a Sister he's never known, impact his future as Captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise_?

Rating: **T** - For now. (See Warnings.)

Warnings: If you have not watched the 2009 Reboot of Star Trek, you won't really be spoiled. HOWEVER, there are some themes in here. It's major Angst, and there's a bit of Self-Harm in this story. I have rated the story as T, but that may change, if given indication that I should change it.

Pairings: Bones/OC, Spock/Uhura

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jim's sister (whom is to be announced next chapter).  
Title is the same song from **Florence And The Machine**'s _'Ceremonials'_ album.

THIS Chapter: This chapter does have _some _religious background. I'm a Christian, but I respect others enough to not judge; if they are not. My prerogative? Respect me, I'll respect you. Please respect my decision to write what I wrote in this chapter, and many other chapters I will continue to write. Since I personally am religious (Although, I'm not one of those 'bible-thumping' people), I will write the OC character to be religious, and all the others as I see fit. Some may not even have any religion.

Also, Daniel O'Donnell is amazing; especially in concert. I got the chance to see him in concert with my Mother, and when he did 'Battle Hymn of the Republic', it became so… emotional in that concert hall. I got to go up front, near stage. The Battle Hymn of the Republic as well as The Old Rugged Cross, stands to be my favorite Christian songs, as well as Peace in the Valley. Needless to say, I ended up crying with so much emotion and joy, during that part of the concert. So, you should definitely go YouTube the song from Daniel O'Donnell. PLEASE! Lol.

* * *

The memorial for the fallen fleet officers and those lost on Vulcan, was the next day.

Thousands - current cadets, professors, admirals, officers from other ships that had docked, and the Enterprise crew - were in attendance. Rows among rows of full seats, sat in front of the courtyard at Starfleet Academy. The front row held the Enterprise crew and the remaining Vulcan's.

Over the sound speakers playing, was an Irish singer from long-ago, Daniel O'Donnell, singing _"Battle Hymn of the Republic", _which in turn, caused the many who lost loved ones, to weep even more.

'_He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat;  
He is sifting out the hearts of men before his judgment-seat:  
Oh, be swift, my soul, to answer Him! Be jubilant, my feet!  
Our God is marching on. '_

As the song become close to the ending, the emotion became stronger. As the Starfleet flag, and every flag of the fleet was raised, everybody stood in respect. Some even began to sing along through their emotions.

_'Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!  
Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!  
Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!  
Our God is Marching On.' _

As the song finally ended, Admiral Archer stepped forward onto the podium.

"You all may be seated." He paused, and then cleared his throat. "As every single one of you know, one of our federation planets was attacked many days ago. Vulcan has been completely destroyed, as well as many of our own ships and fellow officers and cadets."

There were many cries heard in the crowd. Nobody said a word.

"Today, we gather in memoriam to those we have lost, as well as honor the ones that have came back. Overall, we have lost hundreds to this attack. We may not have them physically here with us, but they are here with us in spirit and will evermore be. Before remembering those we have lost, I would like to give a warm welcome home to the _U.S.S Enterprise _and her crew. They may have fought and won against the enemy, but it came with the cost of lives of their own." Admiral Archer paused in speaking.

"I would like to welcome the newly promoted Admiral Christopher Pike to the podium."

Captain - promoted Admiral - Pike wheeled himself up to the podium, and shook Archer's hand, and was given the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Cadets, Officers, Loved ones. I may have started as the original Captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise_, but it is the crew of the _Enterprise_ that deserves the thanks. I had experienced a great deal of violence aboard the enemy ship, and if it was not for the officers of that ship, Nero would have destroyed Earth. Instead, we are still here today, because of these fine ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome Cadet James T. Kirk to the platform."

Many clapped in recognition. Jim quickly walked up to Pike and shook his hand, though he was confused.

"As I have been promoted from Captain to Admiral, and at this point unable to perform duties of Captaincy, I hereby promote you, James T. Kirk. From a cadet, to Captain. Of the _U.S.S Enterprise_. Congratulations."

The _Enterprise _crew stood in support of their new Captain, as others cheered in support as well.

"Thank you, sir." Jim spoke softly to Pike.

"You've earned it, Son. Don't disappoint me."

"No Sir."

The new Captain took his seat once more with his crew, as Pike returned to speak.

"I will begin to name those lost at war, as well as their rank and the ship they served on."

The crowd got quiet.

"Amanda Grayson of Vulcan…"

* * *

It was evening, and the memorial ceremony had long been over. The new wall was erected in the public area of Starfleet. Many have grieved, and many had not.

Throughout the day, officers, cadets, crew and guests had congratulated Admiral Pike and the new Captain of the _Enterprise_, and wished them luck in their future assignments.

It was then, that Pike had requested Jim in his office at 1830, to discuss new information that had came in.

At 1822, Pike heard a knock at his door.

"Come."

"You requested to speak with me, Sir?"

"Jim, sit down. It's informal. No Sir, no Admiral. And yes, I wanted to speak with you about something important that has come to my attention."

'_Oh boy…Please let this not still be about the Maru test…'_ "Oh? What's happened?" Jim asked, sitting down. He was in confusion of what could have possibly come up that involved him. But then, he was a new Captain, so he supposed everything now had something to do with him.

"Look, it's probably none of my business. I don't know how well you and your family get along, but I am here for you. Jim, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a brother. George. But, I call him Sam. He ran away from home a few years ago, haven't seen him since. Why? Has something happened to him?"

"Not that I have known. I tried to contact your mother about the news, to confirm, but I can't seem to communicate with her."

"Yeah, her and I don't talk much at all. Never have. Anyways, Sir, can we get to the point? No offence."

"None taken. You're getting a new tactical officer, female, even_ I'm_ surprised. Although, I made the order myself."

"Yes, I've noticed that, Sir. May I ask why?"

"I might as well tell you." Pike said, and pressed a button on his desk. "Please send the lieutenant in, please."

A moment later, a girl entered the room. Five-foot-Five, and ginger.

"Meet Lieutenant Elizabeth Welch. Your new tactical officer, and your _sister_."

* * *

A/N: I really hope I did this chapter justice. Lemme know! Xo.


	3. The Missing Piece to Life

**_Star Trek: Never Let Me Go_**

Summary: After Nero's attacks in Space, the _Enterprise_ returns home until her next mission. Upon arriving back to Earth, Kirk finds that he has a long-lost relative, who he's never met. Will finding out that he has a Sister he's never known, impact his future as Captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise_?

Rating: **T** - For now. (See Warnings.)

Warnings: If you have not watched the 2009 Reboot of Star Trek, you won't really be spoiled. HOWEVER, there are some themes in here. It's major Angst, and there's a bit of Self-Harm in this story. I have rated the story as T, but that may change, if given indication that I should change it.

Beta: I'm actually looking for someone who would like to be my Beta. PM me if you'd be interested, please!

Pairings: Bones/OC, Spock/Uhura

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jim's sister (whom is to be announced next chapter).  
Title is the same song from **Florence And The Machine**'s _'Ceremonials'_ album.

A/N: Okay, so, Jimmy-boy has finally met his sister. Talk about shock-and-awe. Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!

_Double rainbow power 123_, I've tried to reply to the review, but your PM is disabled. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

Jim Kirk stood there, in shock. Then he remembered he was Captain now.

"Who's your father?" He asked, wanting to get more information about the young girl claiming to be his sister. He was Captain now, and he reckoned there would be dozens more scandals of having other family, and maybe even offspring. He couldn't take that chance, not now.

"John Welch, Sir."

Upon hearing who her father was, he noticed she had flinched. "Mother?"

"Winona…. Well, I'm guessing it's Kirk, Sir. They never married, and um, I've only met her once, when I was six." Elizabeth said, trying to keep her emotions away.

She could tell that the man who was considered to be her half-brother was studying her. She also knew she may have made a mistake in trying to find out.

"Sirs." She started to speak, and god, it took everything she had to hold back the tears. "I uh…" she looked to Admiral Pike, and back at her brother… no, the Captain. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, and taking off just as fast out the door.

"Lieutenant!"

"Jim, don't. This is a lot for her to take in." Pike said, sighing.

"With all due respect, this kind of is for me too."

"Son, it's not my story to tell, so I won't. I can only tell you the beginning of her time here, and how I found her."

"Sir?" Jim asked, curious.

"Three years ago, I found Elizabeth. Homeless at seventeen. Boy, was that girl resourceful. Still is, I suppose. She came from Arizona. I found her, how I don't know. Laying in a ravine, half-dying. Said she was trying to find Starfleet Academy, and if I could point her in the right direction. I asked her what had happened to her, and she said that it didn't matter any longer. That she wanted to go into Starfleet to escape her life and to find a brother of hers."

"How did she even find that I was her brother?"

"She's smart. Like I said, resourceful. I worry about her though. She's albeit like you. Head-first into everything, think last." Pike smiled. "And I worry also, because even after three years, I can tell she's waiting for the pin to drop. Waiting for anything to happen. She's went through the mandatory sessions I've asked her to go through. Her grades are really good. Could be better, but they're good. I suppose it's up to you two now. I've done what I could. She lives in dorm 21A."

It was a lot to take in. He had a sister, one who he could possibly relate to. He didn't know whether he felt angry at that, or glad. He supposed both. It was confusing.

Jim stood. "Thank you, Sir. Is there anything else you need to see me about?"

"No, son. You just do what you need to do. Repairs will be taking about two weeks, so you have time. I caution you though, tread carefully."

Jim nodded. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will." Pike smiled at the kid, proud. "If there isn't anything more, you're dismissed."

* * *

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

_It was a mistake. Why am I even here? At Starfleet? Why did I try? What makes me so special that a Starfleet Captain would care to know me? John was right. Would I really amount to nothing? Would I really not matter to anybody?_

The thoughts kept swirling around her mind, as she tapped out her resignation letter to Admiral Pike. She loved the man as if he were the father she'd needed.

A knock came at her door, and she sighed. Getting up, she went to answer it.

"With all due respect, Admiral, I'm leav-"

She wasn't exactly prepared to see her brother standing in front of her, on her doorstep.

"You're leaving? But I need my tactical officer…"

* * *

_"You're leaving? But I need my tactical officer…"_

"Look, I'm not the right person for the job. In fact, I'm resigning, and I'm leaving on a transport today."

"Why? Are you disappointed that I'm you're brother?"

"God no. No, I'm glad to know I have a brother, always wanted one. But you don't need me. You were doing fine before meeting me, and you'll make a fine upstanding Captain. Have to hand it to ya though, the ship is beautiful."

Jim nodded. "Yea, she is. Look, don't leave. I apologize for the way I acted in Admiral Pike's office. It's just, I have an older brother, Sam, and he ran away too. I don't know where he is."

"He's okay, if you wanna know. I've kinda tracked and followed you guys for a few years. Congrats, you're an Uncle. He has a family, though. Lives in Wisconsin. Says he's sorry for abandoning you, and that maybe he'll have the courage to see you again soon. Says he's also proud of the man you became."

Jim was stunned. He didn't know what to say. "Um… thanks. I actually needed to hear that."

Elizabeth shrugged. "You deserved to know. He abandoned you. He owes you everything."

"You were abandoned too, don't you deserve anything? Or are you one of those willing to suffer for everybody else?"

"I deserved a lot. I deserved a mother who loved me, a father who didn't treat me like shit, as if my existence was a burden. I deserved a family. I deserved to die. I thought I could run away from everything, change it all, by joining Starfleet. But I'm only fooling myself. I'm not changing anything, I'm destroying it. With all due respect, I apologize for coming forward earlier. I'm walking away, because I don't want to destroy you. You're finally free from everything, and you've made a new life for yourself. I haven't, and probably never will. So, really, _please_, just leave."

Elizabeth turned to walk away, back towards her padd, to finish typing her resignation out.

"No."

She looked up at him so fast, she felt the strain in her neck. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me. Stuck with Starfleet, and you're stuck with my ship."

"With all due respect, stop pi-

"Will you _stop_ that?"

"Stop what?"

"Gah, stop saying 'with all due respect'! You sound too much like my first officer!"

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"Stop! He does that eyebrow thing, and spouts all about that peace, love and logic stuff!"

Elizabeth smirked. "'Peace, love and logic'"?

"Okay, maybe not the love thing, although, I was sure him and Uhura had something going on for awhile…Point is, you need me. You need me, and I need you. I'll make you a deal. You tell me everything, and I'll do the same."

"Yeah, right." she scoffed.

"No, really. I will. You're the only one I'll tell. Nobody else even knows about me, about when I grew up."

"Really?" she asked, doubtful yet surprised.

"Really. I may be known for a lot of things, but I'm still a private person." Jim said with a smile. "Honestly though, come on. We'll make this work. I don't know how, but we will."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Elizabeth laughed, including a bit sarcasm. "With all due-

"You're doing it again…"

"You couldn't handle me, _Captain._"

"Psht, I'm sure I could. I took on Nero and won. Took on Spock, won."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. Switching her glances between her brother, her padd and her belongings, she sighed and exited out her resignation letter.

"Fine. You don't know what you're getting yourself into though. I may suck at being a person, but I'm one of the best _damn_ tactical officers you'll ever meet."

Jim Kirk grinned. He had finally found a missing piece to his life. "Good to hear."

* * *

A/N: Lemme know folks, you know the drill. : ]


	4. A Toast To Fresh Starts

**_Star Trek: Never Let Me Go_**

Summary: After Nero's attacks in Space, the _Enterprise_ returns home until her next mission. Upon arriving back to Earth, Kirk finds that he has a long-lost relative, who he's never met. Will finding out that he has a Sister he's never known, impact his future as Captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise_?

Rating: **T** - For now. (See Warnings.)

Warnings: If you have not watched the 2009 Reboot of Star Trek, you won't really be spoiled. HOWEVER, there are some themes in here. It's major Angst, and there's a bit of Self-Harm in this story. I have rated the story as T, but that may change, if given indication that I should change it.

Beta: A Big THANK YOU to SeeingBeliever98 (aka Ace) for accepting the Beta position!

Pairings: Bones/OC, Spock/Uhura

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jim's sister (whom is to be announced next chapter).  
Title is the same song from **Florence And The Machine**'s _'Ceremonials'_ album.

A/N: Okay, so, Adele's _Turning Tables_ is featured in this chapter. I'm listening to Turning Tables right now, and I think I may be in the mood for more angst. Beware of the hormonal-angst monster! Rawr! Heh.

* * *

Every evening for the next few days, Jim and Elizabeth sat in her dorm room on the big couch. They didn't have to worry about interruptions, as Elizabeth's roommate had been with the lost ships in Nero's attack. While she was sad about it, she wasn't effected much by the loss, as she never really got to know her roommate due to her being a private person. But perhaps she was starting to regret not getting to know the sweet girl.

Her dorm room was a neutral place for them. Comfortable for her, comfortable for him. There wasn't much difference between their rooms, except Jim's was bigger and that he roomed with Bones.

In the background, Adele's _'Turning Tables'_ was playing on a stereo, down low.

"I met our mom when I was six. It seemed after my birth, she just up and left, told John that she couldn't stay. She couldn't find it in herself to be near me, despite carrying me for eight months. I suppose the man took care of me good enough, considering I made it past infancy. But, I think seeing Winona again did something to him. He snapped. At first, it was verbal abuse. Calling me a pig, because I was overweight. Told me I couldn't clean worth shit, even though that's all I ever did when I came home from school."

Elizabeth stopped talking for a moment, and cleared her throat. She sat her hot chocolate on the side table, and brought her knees up to her chest, her arms coming around them. She sat, facing Jim, sitting side-ways on the couch.

"He was a drunk. But it was only verbal, until I got older. The verbal abuse went on for a few years, and then he got arrested for DUI. Had to attend counseling. Things were starting to get better, we started doing more things. I was trying so hard to be the child my father wanted. None of it mattered. His probation lasted for about three years, after my thirteenth birthday. By then, I had lost my weight and then some, and I stopped trying so hard, since I thought we were doing better. But, he hooked up one night with a girl, and came home early. That's the day he snapped even harder."

Jim listened intensely, wishing he could go to Arizona and kill the man himself. His sister didn't deserve the treatment she got. Not verbal, not physical. She deserved the loving family she wanted, but neither of them had.

"That night, he came home and beat me half to death. The next day he apologized. That night, he came home drunk, and beat me again. I learned to lock myself in my room, for days. I eventually healed up enough to go back to school, claiming I was in an accident. By the end of the week, I was officially home schooling myself."

"Did anybody know what was going on?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. We had no neighbors really, where we lived. The school bought my story of being in an accident. I didn't have any friends, so it didn't matter. It was a few months later, when I found you and Sam. I found what had happened to your dad and the Kelvin. I met Sam when I was fourteen. Months after that, I joined Starfleet, claiming I was seventeen."

"Pike said he found you. Didn't he know you weren't seventeen?"

"Yeah. Nobody else is supposed to know. I went in and hacked the file, and changed my age, before I enrolled."

"Ooh, badass."

Elizabeth smiled. "I try." she paused. "But yes, Pike did find me. He kinda became the surrogate father from then on. Last year, I told him about you. I had been watching you for the three years. We even had some classes together. Anyone ever tell you, that you flirt too much?"

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I asked him if there was a chance that… that if he helped me, if there was a way to, I dunno, find out for sure, and maybe…"

"Maybe inform me about it?"

"Yea. I know I should have gotten permission. I mean, Pike said he couldn't do it without permission from you, the DNA test. I told him not to. It was while I was trying to decide whether or not I deserved to have you in my life, at least like that. I ran them myself. It was a match. We're half-siblings. I wish we weren't _just_ half, ya know? I mean, yeah, you're my brother by blood and don't get me wrong, but it doesn't feel enough. I mean, hell, _half_? It's like, having half a candy bar or half a heart. What's the point in it? I could have easily never told you about who I was, and maybe we'd be friends, maybe we wouldn't be. Maybe it would've been too much and I really did resign, or maybe I could finally have a purpose and I dunno, go out saving my brother's life?"

"You don't think you have a purpose?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not really, no. I mean, gotta love Chris, he tried his best. But, I feel I'm on this planet only to defend it now. Just like I've been trying to defend myself every time someone tries to call me out."

The chorus of the song came to, and they both sat in silence, both thinking of the many revelations.

'_Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
When the thunder calls for me._

Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
Standing on my own two feet.'

"Well, you're wrong."

"About what?"

"Having a purpose. You do. To me. And soon, to our crew. Mostly though, to me. We found each other for a reason. Everything happened for a reason, I see that now."

"Wait, so even the bad things have happened for a reason? Cause if so, they're really shitty." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Jim laughed. "I think everything happens for a reason, yes, even the bad things, even if they are shitty. I also don't believe in no-win scenarios. There's always a way through it."

"I wish I could see the things the way you did."

"Maybe you will someday."

"Maybe."

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"You _do_ have fun, don't you?" Jim asked in concern.

Elizabeth grinned. "Yeah, I have fun. Probably not the fun you would think, though. I never made any friends, so I stick to myself. I sometimes go out to the bar for a few drinks, but mostly, I like reading, writing, I always listen to music. I like running. Sometimes I'll go running as far as I can when I get time off. I paint sometimes. I like action games, and simulations."

"We're alike in some ways then. I have some friends, who you'll meet. I have a feeling you and Bones would get along great. Heck, maybe even Sulu, Chekov and Scotty. Maybe Uhura might like having female company too. I dunno about Spock, I'm not sure yet if he'll be returning to the _Enterprise_."

"Uh, Jim, I'm sure your friends are great, I mean, they have to be, to be yours. But, uh, I don't have any friends. Everyone thinks I'm anti-social. I'm not, I'm just anti-trust. Everyone I've ever tried to trust, with the exception of Chris, has betrayed me. And I'm sorry to say, that I don't even trust _you_ yet."

Jim nodded, even a little disheartened that she didn't yet trust him. "I'll make sure nobody messes with you."

Elizabeth laughed. "I can take care of myself. But _physically_. Socially? I'm awkward. I stumble, trip up my words, and I seem to not be able to stop running away from situations like that. Now put me in battle, and I'm the best friend you've got watching your back."

"Maybe we can start off slowly. I would like you to meet Bones."

"Who _is_ Bones, exactly?"

"Oh, well, Bones is just a nickname I made for him. His real name is Leonard McCoy. Doctor McCoy."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No? Why?"

"I was a patient of his my second year. Got into a fight. It wasn't bad, but apparently bad enough. One of my ribs punctured a lung. I was out for about two days, and then I ended up being allergic to one of the medicines. I think I remember him telling me I was as bad as the infant. Until now, I thought he was meaning an actual infant, but I can see the resemblance." She grinned.

"Hey now! I can see it. You two will be gaining up on me, and then I won't be able to stand any of ya'll."

"Hey, it's all about having a sibling, I suppose. I may have grown up alone, but I observed others. That's why I have a minor in profiling, and a major in tactical."

"Do you only profile people?"

"Nope. People, planets, anything. Kinda comes in handy in trying to decide the next course of action will be."

"Hell, you _are_ smart. Pike was right. Maybe you can team up with Cupcake then, come up with new strategies and whatnot."

"Cupcake?"

"Hah, one of our lead tactical officers I kinda nicknamed the night we got into a bar fight. It was when Pike recruited me for Starfleet."

"One hell of a story, I suppose."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

The next evening, Elizabeth agreed to have dinner with her brother and McCoy. Although she wasn't supposed to show up to their dorm until 1800, she went early. Standing at the door, she tried to get the courage to just hit the chime. _Oh come on, just hit the stupid button._

With that thought, she pushed the chime, and when Jim answered it with a smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

"You came."

"Told ya I would. You gonna let me in, _infant_?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lizzy, why _don't _you come in?"

"Why, I will. Thanks." Elizabeth laughed, following him inside.

The dorm was bigger, as it was senior quarters, and plus, they were higher ranked.

"You must be Elizabeth."

She turned towards McCoy's voice, he was coming outside the bathroom.

"In the flesh, it's nice to meet you again, Doctor McCoy." She smiled.

"Oh, please, _please_ call me Leonard. Or hell, come up with a nickname. But Doctor McCoy won't work."

"Well, I see _Bones_ is already taken, so maybe I'll just call ya McCoy."

Bones shrugged, smiling. "Doesn't matter to me, woman."

His southern draw not only made her swoon, but blush as well.

"Bonesy, what's for dinner?"

McCoy rolled his eyes and looked at Elizabeth. "You do like Italian, right?"

"Love it, actually."

"Good. My Mamma had a really good lasagna recipe, and so I made it myself, since we have a kitchen."

"It smells amazing, honestly."

"Thank ya. I just may trade Jim in for you. You may be his sister, but you're less of a kid."

"I heard that!"

"Good!" Both Bones and Elizabeth said together.

"So, Jim tells me you're our new tactical officer?"

"Yep. I have a minor in profiling and a major in tactical. I have a bit of engineering experience and I know a few languages."

"Dang, darlin'. Lemme guess, you even have some medical?"

"Sadly, no. So, I can't go assisting you in any surgeries. But hey, if you ever have to operate on Jim, I may help ya out some." She winked at McCoy.

"Oh man, now I'm starting to wonder whether or not this was a good thing, you two meeting…" Jim groaned, jokingly. Inside, he was excited that she was opening up, easily to Bones, and vice versa. Maybe having Elizabeth in his life, and he in hers would help them both.

"Your own fault then."

"So do you go by any nicknames? Or is it just Elizabeth?" Bones asked her.

"Well, my full name is Elizabeth Justice Welch. And, I suppose nobody ever really gave me a nickname."

"Welch? You're not a Kirk?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Sadly not, no. Wish I was. But I'm not. Besides, it's not my place to become one either. I wish I could be anything but a Welch. My father and his mother never married." She skirted around what all she had told Jim. She wasn't ready to open up to McCoy like that just yet. Not when they've only just met.

"I see. Well, maybe I'll give you your nickname. You don't look like a Liz or a Lizzy," that nickname made Elizabeth roll her eyes at Jim for calling her Lizzy earlier. "I think you look like an Ellie. Jim, what do you think?"

Jim hummed as he thought. Taking her face in his hands, he studied her, looking at her ears and eyes, nose and mouth. He loved joking around with her.

"Well, I can say, thank God you're not a Vulcan. One is enough for me."

"Jim…"

"Okay, okay. Yes, you look like an Ellie. I personally like Lizzy, _buuut,_ I love Ellie." He smiled at her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Ellie it is, then."

"Let's toast on it. To a new start on the _Enterprise_, and to Ellie. May you have your own fresh start and write your own story." Bones toasted.

"To fresh starts!" Both Jim and Ellie toasted, all three of them clinking their glasses.

* * *

A/N: Do your thang. ; P


	5. Rescue Mission

**_Star Trek: Never Let Me Go_**

Summary: After Nero's attacks in Space, the _Enterprise_ returns home until her next mission. Upon arriving back to Earth, Kirk finds that he has a long-lost relative, who he's never met. Will finding out that he has a Sister he's never known, impact his future as Captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise_?

Rating: Now updated to **M **(because of the dream sequence of this chapter).

_Warnings:_ THIS chapter contains a little bit of graphic stuff, basically appears in a dream sequence of Ellie's. You have the option to skip, and read past that. I have upped the rating to M.  
If you have not watched the 2009 Reboot of Star Trek, you won't really be spoiled. HOWEVER, there are some themes in here. It's major Angst, and there's a bit of Self-Harm in this story. I have rated the story as T, but that may change, if given indication that I should change it.

Beta: I'd like to say a BIG Thank You to my new Beta, Rynne Harrison! You're totally amazing, woman! :)

Pairings: Bones/OC, Spock/Uhura

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jim's sister Elizabeth (or Ellie).  
Title is the same song from **Florence And The Machine**'s _'Ceremonials'_ album.

A/N: So! Bones and Ellie. By the way, a friend of mine going by the fan fiction name Calla Mae has been working on a story called "Letters From the Sky", and her Ellie is not the same as mine. Two complete different stories, although, I believe hers is a lot better than mine. Check it out sometime!

This chapter has some of Adele's _'Hometown Glory'_ in it. You'll understand why. I know it seems that I use a lot of music in this. I do, because music is the inspiration for me. And I seem to be in an emotional-Adele mood right now. It stinks that emotions are so messy, and I feel incredibly messy right now, because of it. I'm sad one moment, happy the next, sobbing and then I'm okay. Yea, I'm just chalking it up to being female. Haha.

Anyways, let's punch it!

~X~X~X~

'_I've been walking in the same way as I did.  
Missing out the cracks in the pavement,  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet.  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"  
"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering."' _

Ellie had woken up early, finding herself in Jim's bed. Looking around, she found Jimmy still asleep on the couch and Bones was already gone for the morning. She couldn't help but study her brother as he slept. He looked so peaceful, as if the weight of an entire universe and galaxy or the many lives on a ship wasn't placed upon his shoulders. A sob caught in her throat and she forced herself to hold it back, in fear of waking her brother from his needed sleep. Shoving her feet inside her running shoes, she grabbed her iPod.

Picking up his blanket from the end of the bed, she placed it over him. He stirred slightly but slept on. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

"I love you, Jimmy. I'm glad you didn't give up on me, 'cause I need you," she whispered. She locked the door before letting it slide shut behind her.

Looking up at the sky, she noticed a storm brewing. _Perfect. This should be relaxing, _she thought to herself. Throwing her earbuds into her ears and pressing play, she started running towards the mass of gray clouds.

~X~X~X~

'_Round my hometown,  
Memories are fresh.  
Round my hometown,  
Ooh the people I've met,  
Are the wonders of my world,  
Are the wonders of my world,  
Are the wonders of this world,  
Round my Hometown.'_

Running for all of her might, Ellie couldn't help but start thinking.

Ever since she had met Jim Kirk, her life felt like it was changing in many ways, many _good_ ways. She wasn't exactly ready for her brother to know the _real_ her. To him, she was shy, frustrated, lost. To her, she was all of those things and self-destructive. She admitted she pitied herself, despite her urge that others didn't try to pity her or feel sympathy. She wasn't ready for the world to see her true colors. Her skin stained with red blood, or the scars that littered her entire body from her own doings.

She had no idea how her brother would react, or rather McCoy, and that thought scared her. What if he made her go to mandatory counseling? Been there, done that. She couldn't do it again.

As lightning cracked and thunder roared in the close distance, Ellie was brought out of her thoughts. Looking around, she realized she was _miles_ away from the academy grounds.

_Oh well. No problem. The only solution? Run farther. Run faster._

'_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque.  
I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades.  
I like it in the city when two worlds collide.  
You get the people and the government,  
Everybody taking different sides._

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit,_  
_Shows that we are united,_  
_Shows that we ain't gonna take it._  
_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit,_  
_Shows that we are united.'_

Within minutes, the rain came down in sheets, soaking her to the bone. Stopping to sit on a rock to catch her breath, she pulled her headphones out, listening to everything around her.

It was then, she heard someone calling for help.

Looking around erratically, her attention was drawn to a child crying out from the empty and otherwise quiet bay. It was a secluded area, no one ever came here, unless they were heading to one of the few houses, or if they were jogging, like her.

Terrified but remaining calm, Ellie rushed over to the water's edge, dropping her iPod as she ran to the little girl.

"Shh...I've got you, I've got you. You're okay," she murmured, holding her shivering body close to her.

The little girl pointed out in the water. "Please, help my Mamma. She's in there."

Ellie couldn't see anything. "Where, little one?"

"Crashed. Momma crashed," the little girl cried, urging Ellie into action.

Setting the little girl on a big rock near the shore, she pulled out her comm. _Call Jim, _she thought to herself. _He would know what to do_. When she received no answer, she tried McCoy.

"McCoy here." She heard his voice come through on the small speaker.

"Bones! Bones, I need you to lock onto my signal! Bring medical attention immediately!" Ellie exclaimed, her eyes still peering into the rain toward the bay.

"What on earth is going on?!" he asked her. She could hear his questioning tone over the comm.

"Shuttle crashed. Little girl said her mother crashed, but somehow she made it out safely. I have got to go in after her mother. Bones! Just get here now!" she told him quickly.

"Ellie! Wait don't hang-

Shaking her head, she hung up on McCoy, hoping he was able to track her location.

Ellie kneeled down and rested both hands on the the young girl's shoulders. "Stay here, little one. I'm going to go save your Momma," she said reassuringly.

Without another thought, Ellie stood and ran out into the bay and dove under, looking for the downed shuttlecraft. Finding it, she came up once more for air before going back under.

Swimming up to the shuttle, she could see the woman passed out in the pilot seat, the safety strap stuck into place.

Trying to pull the strap-release proved to be unsuccessful. Ellie didn't know how long she could hold out for air, and wondered if the girl's mother was already dead. She had no idea how long they had even been there before crashing.

Shaking it from her mind, she went in search for something that could help remove the woman from the seat. _Yes..._ she rejoiced. Thankfully, the shuttle had came equipped with tools to help cut through things like shuttle straps. She picked up a cutter from the toolbox that she had found.

She swam back to the woman in the pilot's seat. As she went to work on her, Ellie knew she had to try to keep her breathing, or to try and get her to breathe again. Covering the woman's mouth with her own, she began the oxygen transfer. The downside? She was losing her own, and her lungs were burning.

She cut through the straps and was finally able to remove them after a few tense minutes and pulled the woman from the seat, kicking off from the shuttle floor and up to the shore.

Gasping for air, she looked around and was disappointed that medical had not showed up yet.

It was up to her to save a life.

Starting on CPR, Ellie tried for as long as she could. It wasn't until she almost gave up, that her patient had came back, spitting up the ingested water as well.

Sighing heavily, she made sure the little girl's mother was stable before succumbing to the blackness that clouded her vision.

Ellie could hear the medical transports in the distance, but couldn't be bothered to do anything but disappear into the welcoming darkness.

~X~X~X~

"Why isn't she awake yet, Bones? She should be awake by _now,_ shouldn't she?" Jim paced back and forth near his sister's bedside, both worried for her health and impatient for her to wake up after being unconscious for so many hours.

"Calm down, Jim. She's fine. Her vitals are stable, she's probably just exhausted. She did run a good ten miles. How she did it, I don't know. It's beyond me," Bones said, shaking his head as he looked over her medical charts and glanced up at the monitors every few seconds to record new information.

"The woman she saved, did she make it?"Jim asked as he looked down at his sister for a moment, before glancing back up at Bones, looking for an answer.

Bones nodded. "She did. Said the shuttle somehow malfunctioned and crashed. She said she had time to get her daughter out before it hit the water. The straps somehow got stuck and wouldn't disengage."

Jim contemplated the information for a moment. He drew his brows together, a line creased his forehead between them. "Someone needs to investigate why it malfunctioned."

"They are," Bones assured him.

"Good." Jim nodded and sat down in the chair that Bones had originally provided. He was stressed. Worried. Reaching over, he took Ellie's hand in his, brushing the pad of his thumb over the top of her hand and wrist.

The two men spent the moment in silence, holding vigil over Bones's new patient. It was then that a groan pulled them out of their thoughts.

"Ellie?" Jim asked, hopeful.

"Jimmy? Bones?" Ellie moaned, trying to clear her throat to speak properly. Jim saw her struggle and grabbed the cup of water, holding the straw to her lips for her to drink.

"Right here, darlin'." Bones walked over to Ellie's other side and studied his patient.

"Where am I?" Ellie opened her eyes slowly, squinting as the light entered and blinded her.

"Medical. You'd done passed out by the time we got there," Bones told her. He grasped her wrist and silently counted the beats per second of her pulse. Sometimes, he needed to do things the old-fashioned way and use his eyes and his hands.

"The woman…is she?" Ellie asked, her voice getting a little stronger with use.

"She's alive. Her daughter and her are in stable condition. We're keeping them for observation for another day, and then we'll release them."

Ellie nodded. Her head resting back on the pillow. She was relieved to hear that everyone was going to be all right.

"I've got to go look after some more patients, but I'll be back in a while to check you over. If I deem it reasonable to release you, you'll be staying with me and Jim." Bones patted her on the shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Okay." Not having the strength to argue, she went along with the plan.

"Jim, don't wear her out. Keep it to the minimum." Bones said sternly, giving Jim a look to make sure that he understood.

With that, Bones left the room, leaving brother and sister to talk.

"Jim?" she asked, noticing the tenseness in his shoulders and the way he held himself.

Jim took a breath. He gazed over at his sister finally. "Please, don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you, or maybe I thought you were brain-dead from lack of oxygen."

"How long have I been out?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Jim let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling a stressed, but calm enough to talk about it with her. "A little over a day. After you saved the woman at the bay, you collapsed. Apparently you got the patient stable for transport, but it was you that Bones had to end up saving. Your heart rate slowed down too much, and wasn't pumping enough. Unfortunately, you ended up like me and being allergic to some of the medications needed to bring it back up. So before all was said and done, you died, and Bones brought you back."

"Wow." Ellie gasped in shock of the events that transpired while she was out.

"Pretty much. So uh, try not to be playing hero for a while?" he pleaded with her.

"What, and let you get all the glory, _Captain_?" Ellie grinned.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Jim laughed.

"Sorry, no chance in hell." She laughed along with him.

After their light-hearted moment, they both sat in silence until Jim broke the quiet once more. "Oh, and I love you too. And I'm never going to give up on you. Ever."

"Well, that's good to know. And hey, you were supposed to be asleep, sir." Ellie pointed out.

"And spoil you tucking me in, like the good little sister you are? You're funny." Jim said with a grin while laughing. To her, he sounded like a damn girl when he laughed sometimes.

"Is that all I'm good for, tucking you in?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yup." A nod and another grin from Jim had her shaking her head.

"_Infant._"

~X~X~X~

Later that evening, after Bones had finished with his patients that day, he discharged Ellie with orders that she was to stay with them.

Wanting to get out of medical, she agreed with no complaints.

They had sat around, Jim on the couch, Ellie on his bed and Bones on his, eating leftover lasagna.

Ellie situated herself back on the pillow of the bed. She still felt exhausted from being in the hospital. She quickly covered a yawn. "I think I'm ready for bed, guys. It won't bother me if you stay up."

Bones shook his head. "Naw, I think I'm gonna turn in as well. Jim?"

"I've got my bed right here," he said pointing to the couch. It wasn't comfortable, but he refused to let his sister have it. "Reading over some stuff from the ship. Repairs and upgrades are almost done. Should be another week before we get our new orders."

Bones glanced over at Jim. "Good. As much as I don't want to say it, I'm kind of itching to get back up there. Just not looking forward to the ride up."

Jim's shoulders shook with silent laughter. He shook his head. "Bonesy, Bonesy…what will I ever do with you and your aviophobia?"

Bones smirked back at him. "Nothing, Jim. Absolutely nothing. I don't think I would trust you with something like that."

"Wise idea, that." Ellie remarked with a smirk.

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all I'm hearing,"Jim deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Laughing, she threw her pillow at her brother, hitting him square in the face. "I think that should count as like, ten points."

"Uh huh. Whatever," Jim said, throwing the pillow back with a smile.

"Okay children, get settled. I'm going to go stick these dishes where they belong and then lights off. We all need to get some shuteye." Bones stood up from his bed, gathered the other's plates and strode into the kitchen.

"Totally," Ellie agreed as she got up from her bed and walked over to her brother who was laying on the couch reading reports on his padd. Smiling, she kissed his cheek. "Night Jimmy."

"Night El. Love ya." He smiled softly, grabbing her hand for a moment, rubbing his thumb over her wrist.

"Love you too." Ellie smiled back as she tucked the blanket around him.

Walking over to his bed, she plopped down and got as comfortable as she could.

"You comfortable?" Bones asked with some concern as he came back from the kitchen.

"As well as can be expected. I've got a slight headache, but I've already taken something for it."

"Good girl. You need anything before I turn the light off?" Bones offered, standing by Jim's bed that she was currently occupying.

"Nope." Ellie replied, popping the 'p' as she spoke.

Bones walked over to his own bed, pulled back the covers, and got into it, pulling up the sheets and comforter. He shut off the light, leaving Jim to his reading by the padd light.

Moments later, Jim's padd clicked off, plunging the entire room into darkness, with the exception of a few small night lights.

Thinking Jim had fallen asleep, she whispered over to McCoy. "Leonard?"

"Hmm?" she heard his whisper in the quiet room.

"Thank you. For saving my life. I appreciate it, although sometimes I'm still wondering why I'm here," she told him sincerely.

She could hear Bones turn over in his bed to look her way. "Why do you wonder? You've got a purpose, just like everyone else."

Ellie sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I dunno, I just… I've got this strange, sad feeling. That maybe I'm not meant to exist in your guys' lives. I guess the feeling has just been there for too long." She glanced over at Bones. "I mean, believe me, I'm trying to shake it. Ever since meeting my brother, meeting you, my life has felt nothing short of wonderful. But, someone once told me that everything happens for a reason. And I've been thinking… they were right. I died yesterday, Jim told me. You saved my life. And God, I wanna be thankful… so thankful for it. And I know, deep down, I am. But, right now, I'm feeling anything but. Just, don't take it the wrong way."

She could feel Bones's deep stare on her.

"Oh darlin…you listen to me, and you listen good." Bones spoke just as deep, his southern twang strong and determined. "You're meant to be here. With your brother, and with me. You're special, and I've only known you for not even a week. Not many people _besides_ your brother can do that for me. You may think Jim might be the only one that needs you, but that's where you're wrong. 'Cause I need you, too."

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yep."

Ellie was silent for a while. Bones was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep.

Then out of the darkness came a murmured, "Thank you."

He smiled at her through the blackness. "Anytime, darlin'."

Another moment of silence passed between them.

"Leonard?" she asked quietly.

"Yea?" He yawned softly.

"I called you Bones, back there, didn't I?" Ellie was curious if she remembered correctly.

He nodded. "Sure did. Why?"

"You think Jim would be offended if uh, it kinda stuck for me, too?" She asked hesitantly, after all 'Bones' was the thing between her brother and him and not her.

"Nah, he wouldn't care. The kid would go through hell and back for you, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be offended if you shared the nickname." He chuckled.

Ellie smiled. "What about you?"

"Would I be offended? Naw. You can call me anything ya want." He grinned.

She smiled back at him. "Cool. Night, Bones."

"Night Ellie."

There was a moment of silence.

"Night John Boy!" Jim called out, bursting out laughing.

"Damnit, Jim!"

~X~X~X~

A/N: The dream sequence here, is violent. It doesn't go into major detail at first, but by the end of the dream, it does. Not specific down-to-the-needle detail, but you'll get the drift. Anyways, if you wish to skip this part, its basically about the abuse Ellie went through with her father.

**Dream Sequence**

"_You're nothing but a burden to me!" A dark figure stood over her, shouting in anger. "No wonder your own mother didn't want you, no wonder you have no friends!" _

_*slap*_

"_Daddy, please, _please_, stop!" A terrified child cried out._

"_Not until you've learned your lesson! You hear me? You'll never amount to anything! Never! Nobody wants you, nobody needs you!"_

_The glass bottles scattered on the small coffee table top shattered underneath the weight of the young girl, as well as the glass inside the table, leaving her to fall completely through. Glass dug in her back, blood pouring from her skin._

"_You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve to breathe!" He spat out, his spit landing in her face. "You don't deserve happiness."_

"_Then kill me," she challenged him._

"_Luckily for you, I refuse to go to prison for murdering someone so worthless."_

"_Yeah, you keep spewing all that, old man," She scoffed. "But remember, I'm your flesh and blood." _

"_Ain't no flesh and blood of mine. I'll show you flesh and blood." He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, easily pulling her up. She was preparing to be thrown back down again, but he didn't._

"_Dad?"_

_With a sneer, he picked her up and headed for his own bedroom door._

"_No…" She started to kick and punch him. "No! Let me go! I'll be good, I promise!"_

"_Oh, you'll be good alright," he said, shoving her through the door and slamming it behind him, locking it._

"_Please, please, God, please don't…"_

"_Oh honey," he laughed maniacally." God's not saving you. Not now."_

_**End of Dream**_

~X~X~X~

Ellie bolted up in bed, chest heaving, choking back silent sobs. She did her best not to wake anyone up, but she realized she wanted her brother.

"Jimmy?" she called out.

He groaned. "El? You okay?"

"No. God, no.." she cried, her voice cracking with emotion.

"What's wrong? Do I need to wake up Bones?" Jim sat up, concerned.

She took a few calming breaths. "No, it's just… just a bad dream. Just a really bad memory."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

" No..." She let her voice trail off.

"Okay."

"I um… I..." Ellie hesitated, embarrassed that she was even bringing anything up.

"You can tell me, El," he murmured, understandingly.

"Can you come here? Sleep next to me?" she asked, her voice sounding small and unsure..

"You sure?" His eyebrows raised with surprise at both her question and hesitation.

Ellie nodded in the darkness, although she knew he couldn't see it. "Yeah."

"Alright." Jim gathered his pillow and his extra blanket. Walking over, he laid down next to his sister. He could feel her shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, willing his strength into her trembling body. "You need to calm down. I won't let anything get close to you. They'll have to go through Bones and me to get to you. I swear."

She breathed deeply, and willed her heart to stop racing. "I know."

Ellie burrowed deeper into Jim's warmth, her head resting on his shoulder. Surprised, she found herself comforted by his body being close to hers.

"Jim?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

She glanced up at his closed eyes. "I need to go home. For a few days. Back to Arizona."

Jim was taken aback by her response, opened his eyes and gazed down at her. "Why? What good is left there?"

"None. I just… I need to lay some demons to rest. Or try to," she told him. "I can only try."

Jim sighed. "I'm going with you."

She raised her head up and looked directly into his piercing blue eyes. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Jimmy. You're my brother, our mother's son. You don't know how he could react when he thinks about that woman."

He met her stare straight-on. His voice hardened. "_That's_ why I'm going. You need protection. We're not discussing this."

"Jim…" she pleaded.

"It's final. You're not going alone. Get some rest, you're safe. We'll talk to Pike in the morning to get the days."

Ellie sighed but nodded. She was losing her gift of debating. _Thank you, Captain._ Her mind snarked a reply.

She sighed and rested her head back on his shoulder. "Love you Jimmy."

"Love you too, Ellie," he murmured. The two of them let the silence of the room lull them to sleep.

~X~X~X~

A/N: Okay - wow! 10 pages typed. By the way, I cried my eyes out, writing this.  
And, thank you Rynne, for being my amazing beta!


End file.
